1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to protective and aesthetic roofing shingles that cover the roof of a building and, specifically, to a laminated roofing shingle that is durable in high winds and heavy rains. Each shingle has a top insert area and a bottom edge trap lock recess area that receives the top insert area of a lower shingle. The shingles are installed in rows from the top of a roof peak in a downward direction.
2. Description of Related Art
Shingles are known in the art and are made from asphalt, fiberglass, a composite material or any combination thereof roofing materials. The shingles are typically attached to the roof starting from the bottom of the roof edge. The shingles are fastened to the roof in rows with the next row overlapping the lower row. The shingles are secured to the roof typically with nails or staples. Also, adhesives may be used in various areas in the shingle construction. Many of the shingles are laminated and are connected together by an adhesive. Publication U.S. 2006/0265990 shows a laminated shingle made of asphalt.
One of the primary purposes of roof shingles is to protect the roof area from water intrusion caused by rain. High winds often damage roof shingles by lifting and bending increasing water intrusion. One of the techniques in applying shingles is overlapping adjacent shingles so that the areas where the nails or staples fasten the shingle to the roof overlap. Water runs downwardly from the roof top without penetrating the areas where there are nail or staple fasteners. Typically, a roof will also have another water barrier layer below the shingles such as tar paper to protect the roof.
The roofing shingle system described herein provides for a different shingle structure and a different method of attaching the shingles to a roof structure to greatly increase the structural integrity and durability of the shingle system even in high winds to prevent water intrusion.